A Blade is born
by Otter commando
Summary: Link has a kid named Blade that is just like him, and is really itching for Adventure


A Blade is born

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters except for Blade, his horse Razor, the frog things, Gunst, Sindow, Krill, Spike, Trinity, Zeldia, Blint, Fin, Katrina, and Zink so don't sue me please.

Chapter 1

When link had beaten Gannon, he and Malon got married and had a kid. They decided to name him Blade. It turned out that Blade was a restless soul for he had a longing for an adventure. He took his father's Kokiri sword along with his father's child hood weapons such as the boomerang and the slingshot. When he was out of the ranch with Razor, his horse he set out for Lake Hylia itself. When he got there he found the Zora were having a battle against a horde of frog things that had tridents and surfed turtles around the lake. Blade got off Razor and took out his boomerang and started killing frogs with it. Soon the frogs were loosing numbers because of Blade and were tired of the air thrumming annoyingly around the boomerang. They came to shore and started pelting Blade with their tongues and he was forced to retreat. He went straight to Kakariko Village for help. He found a girl Shiekah his age there named Gunst. Blade immediately knew it was a Shiekah because of the symbol on his shirt. He began talking to him about the frog things and the kid went to get his mother and soon he had over twenty capable Shiekah at his side including Gunst. Soon he had made friends with Gunst and they became inseparable. They went to Death Mountain and while Gunst and Blade went to the great fairy to obtain magic the others camped for the night. When they got back down they went to the Goron cave. Blade remembered what Link had done to get to the leader of the Gorons and played the Zelda's lullaby to get into the room. Here a Goron sat sleeping. Blade got him up and asked him if the Goron race would assist them to destroy the frog things. The leader said yes and sent forty Goron to help them. Gunst and Blade met a Goron named Spike their age and they befriended him quickly. They then went all the way to Hyrule Castle and snuck into the princess to ask her if she would spare part of the army. When the Goron, Shiekah, and Hylian snuck into the castle and found a princess there. They asked her what her name was and she said Zeldia. They asked about the problem of not enough troops and she gladly spared them one hundred more troops. They began walking to the Kokiri forest when all of a sudden Blade thought it might be good to get Link and some horses for the troops would be a good idea. They soon all had horses except for the Gorons, who would have crushed the horses, so they all rolled along them to the Kokiri forest. There they met a Kokiri boy their age and asked him what there name was. He said it was Krill and soon they had befriended the little kid who probably never grows as tall as he was right then. Soon they had a whopping two hundred Kokiri, one of which was of course Krill. They all rode to Lake Hylia on horses (some rolled as you expect). When they got there the Zora were in desperate need of help. The kids found a brave Zora boy named Sindow and befriended him as well in the heat of battle. The Hylian archers let loose a volley of arrows each one hitting a different frog. Link was causing havoc among the shallows. A Goron named Darunia (Remember him?) crushed anything he saw. A Shiekah named Shiek (Don't yell he found a different person to possess!) was giving all the frogs acupuncture but this time not for smoking. But the most amazing thing in all of the battle was the five kids defending each other with team work. The Goron child had spikes coming from his body and was a lethal weapon for the Hylians. The little Hylian with a sword, boomerang, and slingshot was every where at once. The Zora was in the water getting those not on lands. A little Shiekah had a huge chain that stretched very far ripping anything it touched. A little Kokiri had a slingshot, strong deku sticks, many deku nuts, and a dagger was stunning, knocking out, and stabbing anything it saw. Together they were a horrific result to the frogs. Within five minutes they had 5 frogs' prisoners that were horribly wounded. When all was done the Hylian in charge began sending everyone in home. These certain Hylian was Link and was happy that his son had saved Hyrule just as he had at one point. He went to young Blade and asked what he was going to do after having done this little adventure of his. Blade answered by saying that his young friends would go off on another journey. Link understood that Hylians were always bored unless doing something different at his son's age. Well he thought over it and said in the end yes. By morning time the five of them had left Hyrule to do what they thought they should do.


End file.
